theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Sparkle reacts to My Little Pony's Death Bed (Feat. Unico)
Transcript * Twilight Sparkle: "How's it going, everybody and everypony? Twilight Sparkle here, welcome to my 1st reaction video clip, today, we're gonna be reacting to My Little Pony's Death Bed, featuring Unico, which is starring me in my hospital bed, but good thing I'm not really deceased, thank goodness, now let's begin this fan fic animation clip." *(Unico arrives in his white Pegasus form, then transforms back into her original self and arrives right in front of the hospital entrance.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Hi, Unico! Where have you been, bro?" *(He opens up the door and walks right in to Nurse Redheart to sign in to visit Twilight Sparkle.) *Twilight Sparkle: "It looks like she wants to see me in a hospital bed." *(Transitions to a hospital room with Unico opening the door to see Twilight Sparkle, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates) *Twilight Sparkle: "Wha-Unico? Are you lookin' for me?" *(then Unico closes the door silently while some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs are on the table side.) *Twilight Sparkle: "There's a bunch of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs on the table!" *(The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Uncio walks right over to the comatose Twilight Sparkle.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Unico? Are you looking for me?!" *Unico: (Depressed Groaning Sounds) *Twilight Sparkle: "I can see how you feel, Fluttershy." *(Fluttershy holds Twilight Sparkle's right front hoof with a depressed look on her face. she sobs a bit and cries just as Blue Blink licks her face a bit or consoling.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Blue Blink?" *(Twilight Sparkle begins stirring a bit.) *Fluttershy (off screen): "Twilight?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Okay, now I'm waking up." *(Then Twilight Sparkle slowly opens her eyes, seeing everypony and Spike cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) *Twilight Sparkle: "What? Is it Twitter, Spike?" *(Then a tweet message is heard, Spike takes one deep breath and goes to check his smartphone) *(revealing that Hasbro announces a new ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season!!)'' *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh my gosh!! A new season!" (Laughs) *''(which causes Twilight Sparkle to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Awwwww...clock is ticking!" *Fluttershy (off screen): "Twilight?" *Fluttershy: "No.....no.....TWILIGHT!" *Twilight Sparkle: "WHOA! I hear a crash!" *(There's a loud crash! Brony Life Man has just arrived in Twilight Sparkles's hospital room and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Minty, Unico, Applejack and Blue Blink are staring right at him.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Brony Life Man? What is he doing here?" *Brony Life Man: (Teared Up) "Not the best pony!" *Twilight Sparkle: "I know it's not the best pony of all time, Brony Life Man." *(Brony Life Man lightly pushes Fluttershy right down to the floor.) *Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Twilight Sparkle: "He's giving me pressure." *(Brony Life Man begins breathing right into Twilight Sparkle's motionless mouth 2 times, then he begins doing hand presses on her motionless chest 3 times, but to no avail.) *(Unico is looking depressed 'til he realizes he can lower his head and revive Twilight Sparkle with his shiny horn, but right before he does anything to do so, Pinkie Pie grabs his right shoulder with her right front hoof and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Twilight Sparkle.) *Unico: "Hmmmmm." *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh my world, look at Spike." *(Spike is sobbing heavily in the corner of Twilight Sparkle's hospital room.) *Twilight Sparkle: "And look at Applejack over there." *(Applejack is sobbing heavily as well.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Look at Pinkie Pie crying while Rainbow Dash and Unico are ducking down." *(Pinkie Pie is tearing up slightly and is sobbing heavily while Rainbow Dash and Unico duck themselves down.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh no, Rarity!" *(Rarity is also tearing up slightly and is also sobbing heavily.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Why are you crying, Rainbow Dash?" *(Rainbow Dash is sobbing heavily) *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, Fluttershy! Don't cry, buddy!" *(Fluttershy is sobbing heavily.) *Twilight Sparkle: "A box of chocolate toy figurines that are on sale now?" *(Minty is sobbing heavily and a box of the collectable 1980s ''My Little Pony toy figurines appear with the phrase: On Sale Now.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Unico's really sad." *(Unico is also tearing up slightly.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Blue Blink's terribly upset." *(Blue Blink is also tearing up slightly.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Whatcha cryin' for, Brony for Life Man?" *(Brony For Life Man is sobbing heavily on Twilight Sparkle's hospital bed.) *(The look on Twilight Sparkle's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of her death bed is seen with her book of memories dropping right onto the ground and not disappearing.) *Twilight Sparkle: "And there goes my book of memories." *R.I.P Twilight Sparkle Category:Reacts Category:Reaction Category:Reacting Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic